


See you around, Danvers. (You're gonna be a great mom)

by Antares_28



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: After 3x05, F/F, Set in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_28/pseuds/Antares_28
Summary: "That woman is none other than Alex Danvers. And the first thing Maggie notices about her is that she is pregnant. Very pregnant. Maggie may not have been a doctor but she can tell that she is very close to popping."Or the one in which Alex and Maggie meet again after three years.





	See you around, Danvers. (You're gonna be a great mom)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! :)
> 
> I honestly don't know why I updated it. I am not sure at all about this snippet and, even though it may open a lot of different future scenarios it's supposed to be a one-shot, at least for now. I'd like to share it with you in any case.
> 
> Hope you'll like it since, as always, your opinion is the most important thing.

Come on, come on. 

She is already running late and this woman at the counter holding up the entire line is only further testing her nearly nonexistent patience. 

Maggie Sawyer looks to the time of the watch on her wrist. And she is now officially way past late. Her Captain is going to slaughter her when she finally does arrive at the precinct. Late on her first day of job, great. As though being back to National City after three years isn’t bad enough.

Three years and half earlier in fact, after she had broken up with Alex Danvers, her fiancée at that time, Maggie was literally destroyed, having lost not only the love of her life, but her family as well. Initially, she and Alex tried to be friends. But being together, without actually being together was too painful. And they couldn’t simply ignore each other because of their jobs. The chance of meeting Alex on a crime science involving aliens was very high, not to mention her super sister popping up everywhere. For all those reasons Maggie couldn’t bear to stay there. 

So, she had left, moving to Gotham City and accepting a job at the Gotham Police Division (it seemed she was destined to work side by side with vigilantes, after all). 

Gotham was dark and very corrupted and Maggie has completely dedicated those last years to her job, focusing on defeating crime and violence. 

Nevertheless, now she is back again to National City. Her former Captain, the man who basically has taken her under his wing since she was a rookie, had offered her a promotion there that Maggie couldn’t refuse. He has always been a mentor for her and she was flattered he had given her this unmissable opportunity. The chance of meeting Alex and all the others is very high, but she is ready to take this risk. Or, at least, she thinks to be ready at this point.

Because deep down, Maggie has to admit that she’ll never be able to forget Alex Danver and all that they had when they were together. They were real, having a precious, tangible and tough relationship based on true love. After Emily, Maggie had believed she wasn’t supposed to be happy, ever. She had believed she didn’t deserve that and so she became even more closed off to the people around her.

Alex had helped her to heal and overcome her fear of being rejected for who she was and to deal with her emotions. On the other hand, Maggie knew she had played a main role in Alex’s coming out process, helping her to understand and accept herself for who she was. They were able to truly be themselves around each other, showing the more vulnerable sides of their personalities.

They had taught each other that they were valuable people who deserved a real, full, happy life and, above all, love.

Maggie admits she believed they were kind of meat to be. That Alex was her soulmate. 

Sadly, just when they were going to get married, they had discovered to have a very different point of view about a fundamental aspect of their future life together. 

Kids. They had talked about it for days, and in the end they were drained, not being able to find an agreement.

So, they broke up. The issue was too important and delicate and neither of them should have settled only to please the other one. In the long term, that would have destroyed them.

Breaking up was the best decision, even though it meant to let the love of their life go away. It did show just how much they cared about each other: they broke up to give each other the chance to live the life they had always wanted.

Obviously, it hadn’t been easy, at all. They both were heartbroken and literally shattered. 

Maggie is fully convinced that they’d never completely heal from that. And she knows her ability to love anyone else vanished the moment Alex said they were over.

In Gotham she tried to date other women, but it didn’t seem right and she finally gave up. Yes, she had flings but they didn’t mean anything.  
She still wonders if Alex has finally met someone who shares her desire to be a mother. And even if only the thought of imagining her with someone else shakes her to the core, she hopes it happened. Because Maggie wants only her to be happy.

Maggie can’t be late. She needs to go but first she needs her black coffee. What the fuck is that woman doing? Pay for your stuff and get the hell out of the way. It isn’t that too hard of a concept for people to understand and unless she is from a farm in a third world country or has lived in a hole her entire life, she has no excuse. Maggie has no patient, especially today. Being in National City makes her nervous.

She can’t take it anymore. With a heavy, perturbed sigh, she steps out of line and stalks to the front of it. “I just bought one medium black coffee. Can I please pay for it?” She tells the girl working the register through clenched teeth.

“Madam, you’re going to have to wait your turn,” the girl replies as Maggie knows she would. 

She is almost tempted to show the girl her badge, but her moral compass is too strong for doing that, apparently. Not to mention she hasn’t a badge, yet.

So, she gives her a cutting glare even though she knows it isn’t her fault and she then turns her attention – and glare – to the woman responsible for the holdup. And she almost faints.

“I am so, so sorry,” the woman says as she fumbles around in her purse. “I could have sworn I had it…”

That woman is none other than Alex Danvers. And the first thing Maggie notices about her is that she is pregnant. Very pregnant. Maggie may not have been a doctor but she can tell that she is very close to popping.

Finally, Alex looks up and Maggie can’t help but thinks she’s even more beautiful than before. Maybe all that crap about pregnancy’s glow is true, after all.  
As she stares at her, Maggie forgets how pissed off she is at her.

“I’m sorry,” Alex says again, finally turning her head towards Maggie.  
She widens her eyes and gasps, seeing Maggie Sawyer actually standing beside her.

“Maggie?” she asks and the other woman tilts her head to the side, nodding.

“As I live and breathe,” Maggie replies, pretending to sound cool and casual. “You look... good.”  
She can see the blush creeping on Alex’s cheeks, as she has tilted her head towards her bump.

“Okay, ladies. As glad as I am you two just reunited after a lot of time, I guess you really need you to hurry up,” the girl behind the counter steps between their conversation and Alex looks behind her to see the line, feeling slightly embarrassed.  
“I am so, so sorry. I can’t find my money. I could have sworn I left with putting it in my purse but…” the whole time she is explaining, she never stops searching in her bag.

Maggie sighs and without a word, she reaches for the wallet in the back pocket of her jeans and looks to the girl behind the register, who gets her message and leaves for a moment. When she returns, she hands her a black coffee.

“$12.50,” the girl informs her.

“No. Please… Maggie,” Alex tries to stop her as soon as she realizes what she is doing but Maggie ignores her and swipes her credit card.

“There,” she says, taking her coffee and handing her the plastic container she has been trying to buy, glancing down at the contents. It was eight o’clock in the morning and Alex is buying a tuna salad sandwich.

Alex notices Maggie’s raised eyebrow and she flushes again as they steps from the line and she takes the container.  
“I wasn’t expecting to still have cravings in my eighth month…” she clears her throat and tucks a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear and Maggie doesn’t know how after all this time, she can still be mesmerized by every movement Alex makes. 

She lifts her eyes to hers. 

“Thank you,” Alex then whispers. “I can pay you back. I just have to find my money-”

“Forget it,” Maggie swiftly cuts her off. “Where are you off to?” She then asks, the words falling from her mouth before she can even stop herself from thinking them. As though the whole situation isn’t already too awkward.

“Oh!” And she seems surprised that she asked. “National City General Hospital. I actually have an appointment with my doctor this morning.”

Maggie looks at her for a moment, her tongue feeling as if it’s swelling in size in her mouth. Her eyes can’t help but glance down to her protruding stomach again before back to her face. She stares at her freckles across her nose and at her huge brown eyes, she has loved them so much in the past.  
Alex looks different but she seems relaxed and kind of carefree. Her hair is wavy and longer than the last time she saw her, and she wears it in a single braid, strands coming loose. She wears a gray summer dress and black flats on her feet with a black leather jacket to fight against the cool National City morning. Pregnancy doeslook good on her.

“I’m going near there, too,” she says, the precinct is close to the hospital, after all.  
And apparently, her brain and mouth are definitely not in agreement this morning. “Do you want a ride?”

“Oh!” Alex exclaims again. “Thank you, Maggie... but you have already done way too much for me already. I’m just going to walk.”

Maggie should have been perfectly satisfied with her answer. She should have just left and let her walk the ridiculous amount of blocks to the hospital. And yet, she feels her feet cemented to the spot.

She clears her throat. “I don’t know if I feel right about that,” she hears herself admit.

Alex looks at her for a moment and Maggie stares back, never leaving her eyes. Because although she doesn’t know what Alex is looking at, even though she feels as if Alex is studying her - and she more likely is- and she doesn't like being under anyone’s scrutiny, there has always been something about her eyes. They are brown but they just aren’t only brown. They are chocolate and coffee and dirt and Maggie has never seen brown eyes quite like hers. 

“I can’t let you walk. That’s like what? Fifteen blocks? And like I said, I’m heading there, too,” Maggie finally speaks and Alex opens her mouth as if she wants to decline her offer again but nothing comes out. She looks at Maggie closely, going back to studying her, and Maggie stares back, silently daring her to argue with her. Honestly, her logic is flawless.

Maggie wonders why she is actually holding her breath, waiting for her answer. Why she is silently hoping Alex will accept, against all logics. And she can’t help but feel her heart sink in her chest, seeing that Alex wear no ring on her finger. She is pregnant, but she was not married. Not that Maggie should care about that.

“Alright,” Alex, finally, nods her head. “But I hope you actually have a car and not your Triumph, though.”


End file.
